My Stepbrother
by Jenny-Jay-21
Summary: Ally's dad get a new girlfriend, but Ally doesn't want to meet her at all she doesn't like that her dad is dating. Ally's dad invites his girlfriend and her son Austin Moon over for dinner. Austin and Ally becomes friends almost instantly, they starts hanging out for fun and they become real close. Please Give It A Try. :) I changed this story to Light M, just a warning. :)
1. My Dad's New Girlfriend

**A/N:**

**This is my second Austin & Ally story, please enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Chapter One: My Dad's New Girlfriend**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

_My dad has been acting strange lately, he's home late, he laughs, he sings and is a completely different world. I just don't get it! Mom died under a year ago and he can just move on? Just like that? How? Because I can't! I miss my mom and he just finds a girlfriend to replace her? Like it was no big deal? No one can replace my mother! He haven't even said it officially, but I just know in the way he's been acting lately._

_Summer break just started yesterday, so I'll be attending Junior year in two months and if my dad keeps acting like that I just know it'll be a long summer. I have nothing at all to hide behind, to hide my sorrows, when I still had school I could hide behind homework it was a good way to forget all the pain for a while, but it all just returns now._

_I guess my dad will make me meet his new girlfriend soon enough, I just hope that she doesn't have kids because then I'll have step-siblings too and I really don't need that. I guess I could escape by spending time with my best friend Trish or my boyfriend Dallas, at least I have a good girlfriend who helps me and a boyfriend there loves me and I love him._

_I hear the front door open downstairs and I can hear it's my dad because of the singing, seriously what is happening? Suddenly I hear him coming upstairs and all I can think is 'oh this can't be good at all', then I hear the knock on my door._

"Come in." _I say really wishing he'll just keep out and keep that happiness to himself at the moment until I'm ready to feel it. Even though I know it selfish, I still doesn't want him to date yet, it's just too early. _

_He comes in with a big smile on his face. _"Hi Alls, there is something I want to tell you." _He says excitedly and I think 'oh boy here it comes'. _"I got a girlfriend, her name is Mimi and she comes over here for dinner tonight with her son Austin, he's 16 like you." _He says excitedly like it's good news, it was as bad as I feared not only do I have to get along with a stepmother, but I also have to get along with a stepbrother too._

"Great dad." _I say sarcastically, but he doesn't even notice or he just ignores it._

"I was thinking that you and Austin could hang out, you could show him around in the house?" _He asks happily._

_God! This is just like hell._ "Do I have to?" _I ask wishing that he would say no._

"Yes, take a bath and wear something nice. I want to make a good impression tonight." _He says happily._

_I already know that I might as well give in and get used to this. _"Fine, what time do you want me down?" _I ask annoyed._

"Come down at 5:30pm and help me with the dinner, they'll be here around 7pm." _He says happily walking out._

_I look at my watch it's 3pm already, so I'll better get ready for hell to begin. I walk to my bathroom to take a shower, I dry my hair after the shower and put a light makeup on before I walk back to my room to pick out some clothes. I decide on a blue summer dress with a flower pattern and v-neck, I put the dress on and walk downstairs to help my dad making dinner._

_My dad never knew how to cook, it was always my mother who did it and I helped her so as you can guess I'm the one to make dinner now. I tried to teach my dad, but he just burns the food so it's easier if I just do it alone. I had to grow up the day my mother died because she was the one talking care of me, my dad was there yes, but he don't know me the same way, I was always closest to my mother._

_I've always been a straight A student, I never break the rules, I'm always home on time and I never yell or show if I'm sad, but my mom used to see when I was sad, it's been so lonely since I lost her, I need her and I know I'll never see her again._

_I stand in the kitchen in my own thoughts just cooking the dinner for the four of us and my dad made sure that the table was set before turning to the TV. The food is finally done and I put it on the table making it look presentable, then someone rings the doorbell and I know that my first day in hell starts now._

_My dad and I walk to the door and he opens it, in the doorway I see a tall blonde woman with brown eyes and I must give her that she's beautiful and by her side stands a tall blonde boy with brown eyes, he looks breathtakingly hot for a stepbrother. He's wearing a blue shirt where he didn't button the last few buttons and dark blue jeans._

"Hi Mimi." _My dad says giving her a quick kiss on her cheek and she smiles. _"Hi Austin, I'm so happy that you're joining us today." _He says shaking hands with the blonde boy, then he turns his attention to me. _"This is my daughter, Allison." _He introduces me._

"Hi, I'm Ally." _I say to the blonde woman and she gives me a hug._

"I'm so happy to finally meet you, Ally." _She says happily and I nod turning my attention to Austin._

"Hi, I'm Ally." _I repeat to him with a smile and we get eye contact instantly it's like our eyes are locked to each other._

"I'm Austin." _He says shaking my hand and I can't deny that I felt something at the tough, but it's just me, right? Our eye contact break when my dad steps aside to let them it._

"Ally, could you show Austin around?" _My dad asks nicely and I nod._

"Okay, so this is our living room." _I say nicely before showing him the kitchen and the downstairs bathroom. We walk upstairs silently and I show him my room, my dad's room with his private bathroom, my bathroom and the guest room before we walk back downstairs._

_We all sits down around the table, the dinner is in complete silence and no one says a word. I get up after dinner cleaning up like I usually does, I stand in the kitchen doing the dishes when Austin appears._ "Can I help?" _He asks politely and I nod._

"My dad pit you up to this, right?" _I ask casually._

"No actually, my mom did, but I don't mind. It gets a little boring in there with them alone." _He confesses and I giggle._

"Yeah, I know. There wasn't much talking in there doing dinner, it was kinda awkward." _I say try to make conversation._

"Definitely awkward." _He agrees with a smile and we get eyes contact for another moment before we break it to continue. We do the rest of the dishes together before we walk back in and I must admit that Austin seems nice, but it doesn't change the fact that I really don't want a stepmother and a stepbrother at the moment._

_We both take a seat on the couch when we get back in and suddenly my dad and Austin's mom stand up, this really can't be good. _"Hey, so Mimi and I have something we want to tell you and it might be a shock for both of you, but I asked Mimi to move in, she said yes and that means that Austin moves in as well." _My dad announces and I feel like I can't breathe._ "Austin, you'll get the guest-room, you and Ally will be sharing bathroom." _He says happily. _"Mimi and Austin are moving in tomorrow evening, I know it's sudden for both of you." _He says still happy and I thought it couldn't possible get any worse, god I was wrong._

_Austin and I sitting in complete silence not even moving, we almost doesn't breathe. It seems to me like he agrees with me on my thoughts of a step-family, he doesn't want this either so I guess we have something in common. _

_The rest of the evening is tense, no one says a word and the time is going by way to slow, I just want this evening to be over so I can enjoy the last night of freedom before this house turns to hell, but at least I can stay in my room when they move in so there is a plus._

_The evening is finally over, Mimi and Austin leaves and I can finally go to my room. I throw myself onto my bed starring at the ceiling wondering why my life had to be so complicated all the time, I don't like what's happening right now, but I also have no way of stopping it._

* * *

**The Next Day - The First Day Of Hell**

* * *

_I wake up after minimal sleeping, I thought yesterday was the first day of hell, but no! Hell is starting today when my dad's girlfriend and her son moves in, this will never end well, but I guess I'll have to live with it and try to get the best out of it._

_I decide to stay in my room to just relax and play piano, I always had a passion for music and songwriting not that anyone knows about it though, I always kept it a secret because my dream is to be a performer, but no one I know would approve anyway there is zero support here._

_The day goes by way faster then I want it too and before I know it I hear my dad, Mimi and Austin downstairs, they're carrying things upstairs for around 15 minutes. After a while someone knocks on my door, I get up to open it and I see my dad standing there._

"Hi Alls, I just wanted to tell you that we're all going camping this weekend, we leave at 9am tomorrow and I need you to be ready by then, okay?" _He says._

_'Oh no this just can't be happening'. _"Do I have to? I'm sure I could stay at Trish's?" _I ask hopefully._

"No, you're coming with Ally, this trip is to get us all closer as a real family." _He says firmly and I know there's no point in fighting him on it._

"Fine, I'll be ready." _I say in defeat._

"Good, we're sleeping in a tent, Mimi & I in one and you & Austin in one." _He says and my jaw drop._

"You want me to sleep in a tent with someone I barely know?" _I ask completely confused._

"Yes, Mimi & I want you two to get along and that's what this trip is mostly about." _He says before he walks out and I lie down. Things just get worse every day, how am I supposed to survive this, 3 full days where I can't get a break from any of them at all? After a few hours of thinking I finally fell asleep._

* * *

**The Next Morning**

* * *

_I wake up by my dad knocking on Austin door, he's room is right next to mine. _"Austin, get up breakfast in 10." _He almost yells walking to my door. _"Ally, get up breakfast in 10." _He repeats before walking downstairs, I get up knowing that he really takes this seriously. I get dressed in a hurry before I walk out and into the bathroom to brush my teeth before I hurry downstairs. After waiting 10 minutes Austin finally appears and our parents doesn't seem happy about it._

_We eat in silence again and right after breakfast we got ordered to get our stuff so we can leave in 15 minutes. I get to my room getting the bag I packed last night and got downstairs quickly just getting in the car and waiting. 5 minutes later Austin appears with a guitar and a bag that he puts in the car before sliding in next to me on the backseat, the silence it really awkward and we avoid eye contact._

_Our parents comes out just 5 minutes after Austin got out, they pack the car with the rest before they got in and we start driving. It's about an hour drive and I fell asleep almost instantly, suddenly the car stops and I open my eyes only to realize that my head is resting on Austin's shoulder and his head is resting on top of my head._

_I almost afraid to move, but then Austin wakes up and slowly realizing what I just realized and our eyes meet for a second at the we both pull apart awkwardly. What the hell was that? I must admit that it felt nice though, but our parents seems to be enjoying this a little too much because they want us to be close like brother and sister._

_We get out of the car and start to put up the tents unpacking our stuff in our tents and getting it all ready for our weekend of 'family bonding'. It's a little awkward with the space the tent isn't that big so Austin and I are going to be real tight. 'Oh yeay' notice the sarcasm. Our parents want to start out by hiking and that is one of the things I hate the most, this is gonna be a long weekend._

* * *

**A/N:**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter first chapter. :) Please review and tell me what you think and if you want me to continue. :)**

**Please check out my other Austin & Ally story called 'The Day My Life Changed Forever' Now complete. :)**

**If you like The Vampire Diaries then check out my two other stories 'How Can I Live Without You' now complete and 'On The Island'.**

**Or if you like Teen Titans then check out my friend LimitlessDarkness' story 'The Secrets I Must Hide' it's awesome!**

***Disclaimer I don't own Austin & Ally. I only own this story.**


	2. The Camping Trip

**A/N:**

**This is the second chapter of 'My Stepbrother', please enjoy. :) I felt so inspired that ****I wanted to update sooner because of all the nice reviews, so here you go. :) And thank you to all of you. :)**

**A special thank you to everyone who read, follow, review and favorite this story. You all inspire me to keep writing so thank you.:)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Camping Trip**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

_We just got back from the hiking trip that my dad wanted us to start out with, I don't see how this will make us closer as a family. I'm so exhausted and I just want to go take a nap, but my dad would never let me, we wants us to play games like 'a normal family'._

_He wants Austin and I to be on the same team and then we're against him and Mimi, Great! This first game is about asking questions and answering them correct without lying so we can get to know each other better._

"First question for you two; Name something you like to do in secret." _My dad says smiling and I feel like this is a bad idea._

"Well, I like playing piano when I'm alone." _I confess because my dad already knew that and Austin and Mimi would find out too anyway._

"I like playing guitar." _Austin confesses and our parents smile, now it our turn to take a card and we accidently try to take the same card at the same time, I quickly move my hand and Austin takes the card and when I see the card I gasp just as Austin does. _"Name the worst thing there have happened to you." _He says quietly and the atmosphere get tense at his words._

"When my wife Ally's mom died almost a year ago." _My dad says sadly and I feel tears in my eyes as he talks about mom, I suddenly feel Austin's hand on my shoulder like he understands my pain and I smile weakly at him._

"When my husband Austin's dad died seven years ago." _Mimi says sadly and I see Austin almost has tears in his eyes, I instantly feel his pain and I just can't stop myself from hugging him, he hugs me back and somehow it makes it all better, more safe. Mimi quickly takes a card and reads it out loud. _"Name one thing you like about the person sitting next to you." _She smiles, Austin and I instantly looks at each other._

"I like that Ally is easy to talk to." _Austin says sweetly as our eye contact is locked again and I smile._

"I like that Austin always smiles." _I say softly our eyes still locked on each other's and he smiles the smile I really like. They game actually turned out to be fun after this, we ended up laughing all of us just enjoying this moment._

_After we end the game we decided to save the other games for another day, Austin and I agreed to make dinner over the fire together while our parents went for a walk, it seemed like they needed it, Austin and I are already closer then we were before we left._

_We start by lighting up the fire to put the meat and potatoes on first because it needs a lot of time to get done, then we cut some salad to go with it and prepare the table for dinner. When we're done we walk back to sit by the fire until the food is ready._

"So this trip isn't as bad as I made it out to be at first, it's actually fun." _Austin says happily smiling at me._

"You're right, I thought it would be awful, but now I actually enjoy it." _I confess happily._

"I always liked camping, I just haven't since I lost my dad." _He smiles, but I can see the hurt in his eyes.._

"Do you mind if I ask what happened to your dad?" _I ask carefully watching his expression closely and he just nods._

"No I don't mind, my dad died seven years ago. He took me to a concert that I've been begging to go to for a long time and then a man grabbed me trying to kidnap me after the concert, but my dad fought him to protect me and then the man pulled out a gun and shot my dad right in front of me before speeding away in his car." _He says with tears in his eyes and I can see that he blames himself, I feel pain deep in my heart. I get up and I hug him tight._

"It wasn't your fault, Austin. You were just a kid, it could never be your fault." _I whisper to him softly._

"But it was my fault, if I hadn't begged him to take me to the concert then he would still be here, Ally." _He says heartbroken._

"No, it's not your fault. That man did it, he's the guilty one. You were just a 9 year kid, Austin. How could it ever be your fault." _I say softly finding myself angry that someone could do this to him._

"Thanks Ally." _He says hugging me back and I know that he needs this._

_I decide to tell him about my mom hoping that it'll help him. _"I know how you feel Austin, I know what it's like to blame yourself because I know it's my fault that mom died." _I say sadly and he looks up at me with sympathetic eyes waiting for me to continue._ "My mom died under a year ago from a heart attack and I was there right with her, she would still be here if I had known what to do to help her. I heard the doctors tell my dad that if there had been someone who knew about first aid then she would properly still be here. It's all my fault she died." _I say trying to help Austin, but I just ended up bring it all back and I sob trying to stay strong for him and he pulls me close hugging me tighter._

"Ally, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault, you didn't know what to do. It could never be your fault, never. You may not have been as young as me, but you were still just a kid." _He whispers to me and we just stay like that holding each other close. After a while we both feel strong enough to pull apart to finally check on the food, but I instantly miss his arms around me._

_The food is finally done and we put it on the table as we see our parents return from their walk, they're really impressed by the food. We all sit down to eat, but this time we all talk during dinner instead of the awkward silence maybe my dad was right about this trip turning us into a family because I'm starting to feel that way._

_After dinner we all help each other clean up and after we all just sit down by the fire making marshmallows over the fire, telling jokes and just laughing. After sitting there for a couple of hours our parents decides to take another walk before bed._

_I sit by the fire as Austin comes over to join me again after grabbing his guitar and he starts to play a melody and I look at him impressed. I never heard anything like it before and he just smiles after a while I decide to say something._

"Wow Austin, that sounds amazing, did you write that?" _I ask impressed._

"Yes, I played around with some chords and then I had this melody, but I can't come up with any lyrics for it." _He says and I remember some of the lyrics I wrote a while back._

"Can you play it again?" _I ask feeling brave and he starts playing the melody again, I begin to sing._

_[Ally:]__  
When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it_

_He almost stares at me as I sing the lyrics in my heart and he smiles widely as he keeps playing, then I stop singing and to my surprise he starts to sing as well.  
_

_[Austin:]__  
And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone will know it_

_This time it's me who stares at him while he sings, his voice is like an angel and he's really feeling what he's singing and when he stop, I start to sing again and to my surprise he sings along with me, our eyes locked together._

_[Austin & Ally:]__  
And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
That someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't_

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_  
_If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_  
_If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_  
_Anything you need that's what I'll be_  
_You can come to me_

_We sing like we somehow could read each other's mind like we can read the lyrics in each other's head and hearts. I continue singing really feeling the strong moment._

_[Ally:]__  
You struggle inside  
Losing your mind  
Fighting and trying to be yourself  
When somebody lets you_

_[Austin:]__  
Out in the cold  
But nowhere to go  
Feeling like no one could understand  
Then somebody gets you_

_[Austin & Ally:]__  
So take a breath and let it go  
And try to have a little hope  
'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't_

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_  
_If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_  
_If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_  
_Anything you need, that's what I'll be_  
_You can come to me_

_[Ally:]__  
Like a chain that never breaks  
Like a truth that never bends  
Like a glue that takes a broken heart and puts it back again  
It's the feeling that you get  
It's the moment that you know  
That no matter what the future holds  
You'll never be alone_

_[Austin & Ally:]__  
If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder  
If you wanna run, I'll be your road  
If you want a friend, doesn't matter when  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
You can come to me_

_[Ally:]__  
You can come to me,  
Yeah_

_The lyrics we both sang just came to our hearts out of nowhere and our eyes are still locked to each other as he finishes the last chord on the guitar. The song really fits with all we talked about today, it really feels like we can come to each other and I wouldn't want it any other way. _

_We sit really close in silence for a while with our eyes locked to each other gazing into each other's eyes, none of us is saying a word, suddenly I see him lean in and I feel myself doing the same until we're only an inch apart. I know that I should move back that what we're doing isn't right, but I find myself not wanting to move back and a second after our lips meet in a passionately kiss. _

_I feel sparks all over my body almost like there is fireworks in my head, it's not my first kiss, but this feel better than anything I've ever felt before, we slowly pull apart looking into each other's again. You should this it would be extremely awkward at this moment, but it not we both just smile at each other then he speaks up._

"The lyrics was amazing, did you write it?" _He asks amazed._

"Only the first part I sang the rest just kinda came to me as we sang together." _I confess smiling._

"Wow, when I sang I felt the lyrics just coming to me, I never tried that before. I've never been able to write songs before." _He says happily._

"I've been writing songs since I was a little girl only I've never been able to sing in front of anyone without panicking. I always wanted to be a songwriter and performer, but you're the only one I've ever told."_ I confess really feeling like I can trust him._

"Your secret is safe with me, I always wanted to be a performer, but since I couldn't write songs it just stayed like a secret dream, so you're the only one who knows about it."_ He confesses and I smile widely._

"Your secret is safe with me too, this will be our little secret. Siblings keep secrets, right?" _I giggle._

"I believe so." _He says laughing with me. We sit at the fire talking about everything in our lives, what we like, our friends and so on. After a half hour or so our parents return from their walk laughing and they seem really happy._

"Austin, Ally. It's late we should all go to bed." _My dad says, both Austin and I get up to hug our parents before we go to the tent getting ready for bed. We're all in bed in our tent after around 15 minutes, after today I don't really mind sharing tent with Austin because we really bonded today._

_Austin and I are lying really close to each other talking about the song we wrote together today and we decide to write it down before going to sleep because I remembered my song book. We keep talking for a couple of hours after we wrote our song down. _

_Normally it takes a long time for me to trust people and feel close to them, but it's different with Austin. He just gets me, we understand each other and the pain we're both been through gives us a strong understanding, our musical passion definitely helped us understand each other and got as close as we are now._

_Austin and I hug each other again before saying goodnight and I fall as sleep with Austin humming the melody of our song, I fall asleep with a smile on my face for the first time since my mom died, all thanks to Austin._

* * *

**The Next Morning**

* * *

_I wake up when my day calls. _"Ally, Austin, breakfast is ready soon." _He says happily. I still feel Austin's hands around me, it started lightning in the middle of the night and I got really scared so Austin pulled me close to him holding me protectively. Without him I would have been shaking the whole night without getting any sleep at all, but he made me feel safe._

"Good morning." _He says softly as we pull away and I turn around to look at him with a smile._

"Good morning, thanks for helping me last night. I've always been so scared of thunder and lightning." _I confess with a smile and he returns the smile._

"No problem, I'm just happy that I could help you." _He says happily as we get up, I hug him and he returns the hug before we walk out to eat breakfast with our parents. We're all laughing at breakfast just as we were all day yesterday._

_I suggest that we could all go to the beach after breakfast and everyone agreed that it would be a lot of fun, we all walk there in our bathing suits and I must admit that Austin looks hot without a shirt, it should be illegal to look that hot, but again if it was then they would never let Austin go again._

_Our parents sits down on a blanket as soon as we get there and I take of my summer dress so I'm left in my bikini so I can go swim and I realize that Austin is almost staring at me and I blush. We both walk in the water, but I don't get far before I realize how cold the water is and I stop, Austin looks confused over at me._

"The water is cold." _I say and he laughs at me, I turn around to walk back to the beach when he picks me up walking back in the water._

"Oh no Ally, I won't let you miss out of this so easy." _He laughs and I realize his intentions. _

"No Austin, please the water is cold." _I laugh._

"I know, but you wanted to get here, didn't you? Then you should at get in the water." _He laughs._

"Please Austin, just let me down." _I laugh hard and then I feel the cold water and I think 'oh no he didn't'. _"I meant on the beach." _I laugh._

"Maybe, but that's not what you said." _He laughs and I get an idea and I get him to fall in the water, he looks up at me and I try to look innocent. _"Oh, I'm gonna get you for that, Ally." _He says swimming towards me._

"No, you threw me in the water and I made you fall in, we're even." _I laugh._

"Not yet." _He says catching me and gets be back in the water, we fight like that for fun getting each other under the water until it's time to go back to our tents. _

_The rest of the camping trip just turns out to get better every moment and it's just fun. I'm actually sad now when we have to go back home because this is the most fun I've had in a long time and our parents is thrilled that Austin and I get along so well, I guess Austin and Mimi isn't that bad after all._

* * *

**A/N:**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter second chapter. :) So the camping trip is over and they go back home where Austin and Ally will continue to get closer. Please review and tell me what you think, I love hearing your thoughts. :)**

**Please check out my other Austin & Ally story called 'The Day My Life Changed Forever' (Now Complete). :)**

**If you like The Vampire Diaries then check out my two other Delena stories 'How Can I Live Without You' (Now Complete) and 'On The Island' and my Klaroline one-shot Called 'I Can't Forget You'.**

***Disclaimer I don't own Austin & Ally or the song 'You Can Come To Me' it's from Austin & Ally. I only own this story.**


	3. Heated

**A/N:**

**This is the third chapter of 'My Stepbrother', please enjoy. :)**

**A special thank you to everyone who read, follow, review and favorite this story. You all inspire me to keep writing so thank you. :) I get so inspired by all of you to post sooner. :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Heated**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

_We just got back from our camping trip which turn out to be really fun and it changed everything for me, I mean I really like Austin and Mimi, I'm also smiling again. I almost forgot how it felt like to be happy and to smile, but now it just feels good._

_I start out by taking a shower because I think I really need that after this weekend and then I get dressed in a red top and dark blue jeans._

_I walk to my room where I start to unpack my stuff again as soon as I'm done I lie down on my bed reading the song Austin and I wrote, it's truly the best song I've ever heard, suddenly I hear someone knocking on my door I put my book on my nightstand and sit up before I say come in._

_I see Austin come in and close the door behind him. _"Hi, so we should talk." _He hinted and I know he's right._

"You're right." _I agree and he comes over to my bed to sit down beside me._

"We shouldn't have kissed, Ally. Our parents are dating, we're supposed to be siblings." _He says sadly and I know what he means._

"I know, Austin. We got carried away in the heat of the moment." _I say, but oddly enough I don't regret a thing._

"Your right, I don't want it change between us after this because I really do like you and I don't want it to be awkward between us." _He says carefully._

"I like you too and I don't want it to change what we already have, I want us to be friends and siblings. I want my dad to me happy, I didn't like this at first, but I like that he's happy and I won't ruin it for him." _I say softly._

"I don't want to ruin it for my mom either, so friends?" _He asks softly._

"Yes, friends." _I agree hugging him and he immediately hugs me back._

"Now that we have cleared the air, I'm really happy that this didn't ruin our friendship." _He says happily._

"Me too." _I say happily._

"I was wondering, I'm hanging out with my best friend tonight we're going to the movies, do you want to come?"_ He asks sweetly and I smile._

"Of cause, can I ask my best friend Trish to join?" _I ask happily and he nods._

"Sure, it'll be fun, we're meeting Dez at 8pm at the movies." _He says happily._

"Okay, I'll call Trish and tell her to meet us there, then we can drive there together?" _I ask._

"Yeah, it's perfect." _He smiles before leaving the room._

_I don't know why, but I feel a pit in my stomach when Austin agreed to be 'just friends' I don't like him as more than a friend, do I? I mean yes the kiss was beyond amazing and I felt sparks, but that doesn't mean that I really like him, does it?_

_I decide to push the thought away for now and just call Trish to ask her if she wants to join us tonight. She picks up at the first ring and she agrees to meet us all later, she really wants to meet my stepbrother since she didn't even know about all of this, but okay neither did I a couple of days ago._

_Trish and I talk for a couple of hours until my dad calls me down for dinner, I walk downstairs and it's not awkward between Austin and I to my surprise, we can really just talk about everything and still stay close. We all laugh, tell jokes and of cause talk about our first camping trip together, after dinner I start to get ready to go with Austin, Dez and Trish to the movies._

_Our parents is overjoyed that Austin and I are going to the movies together and meeting out friends, but I'm just happy that he asked me to go because I like spending time with him, it's always fun when I'm ready and about to walk downstairs someone knocks on my door and Austin appears in the doorway._

"Hi Ally, ready to go?" _He asks sweetly and I nod._

"Yes, let's go." _I smile and we walk downstairs and say goodbye to our parents before we drive to the cinema to meet Trish and Dez. Austin and I are the first ones to be there, we walk inside waiting for Trish and Dez._

"So, I was thinking we should write another song together? I think I could learn a lot about songwriting from you." _He asks happily._

"Sure, I'll be fun. I would love to." _I say happily. I've been thinking the exact same thing, we're just standing there really close in our own bubble talking about music that we don't even see Dez walking towards us._

"Hey Austin, what up, man?" _Dez says as he gets over to us._

"Oh hey, how are you?" _Austin says happily._

"I'm good, who is this?" _He asks turning his attention to me._

"Oh sorry, this is my stepsister Ally." _He says sweetly._

"Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you, Ally." _Dez says sweetly giving me a hug._

"Thanks and you too." _I say sweetly._

"Hey Ally, sorry I'm late." _Trish says happily._

"It's okay, this is my stepbrother Austin and his best friend Dez. Austin and Dez this is my best friend Trish." _I introduce her._

"Nice to meet you guys." _Trish says sweetly._

"Nice to meet you too, Trish." _Austin says happily._

"Nice to meet you, so shall we go? The movie is starting." _Dez says happily and we all walk inside the cinema auditorium to see the movie. We all decide to go to a café right after the movie and the four of us have so much fun together almost like we've known each other for years._

_When it's around 11:30pm we all decide that we better head home I say goodbye to Dez and I'm about to say goodbye to Trish when she pulls me aside. _"What's going on between you and Austin?" _She asks curiously with a smile and I stare at her for a moment._

_I have really no idea what to say. _"Nothing's going on, Trish." _I say brushing off her comment. _

"That's a total lie, Ally. When I came here tonight I saw you two standing really close in your own world and you were sitting pretty close in the auditorium acting like a couple." _She says._

"Nothing's going on, we're just friends." _I say kinda knowing what she's talking about, but we're just really close friends that's all._

"Okay, but I would understand though he's hot and his friend is too." _Trish giggles._

"Trish! I have a boyfriend!" _I silent yell._

"I know, but you act like you like Austin more than you like Dallas." _She says._

"No I don't." _I deny._

"Whatever you say, Ally." _She says clearly not believing a word I say, but I'm starting to think that I'm trying to convince myself more than Trish._

"Well we need to get going, see ya Trish." _I say hugging her before Austin and I drive home in silence while I think about what Trish said. Austin look confused at me after we park the car in the driveway._

"Ally? Are you okay? You were so quiet on the way home?" _He asks a bit worried._

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking that all." _I say sweetly as we walk inside and find our parents watching a movie on the couch._

"Hi, how was the movie?" _Mimi asks sweetly._

"It was good, mom. We all had a fun evening."_ Austin says happily before we walk upstairs together. _"I'm happy you decided to come with Dez and I tonight, it was fun." _He says happily._

"I'm happy I went too, thanks for inviting me." _I say happily._

"I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight Alls." _He says softly and pulls me in for a hug and I instantly hug him back._

"Goodnight Austin." _I smile before we both goes into our own room. I immediately get ready for bed and lie down, I fell asleep pretty fast._

* * *

_I wake up a few hours later in shock and fear there is a storm outside with thunder and lightning, I hide under my blanket shaking in fear until I feel a pair of strong arms around me and I dare myself to look up and I see Austin holding me._

"Shh Alls, your okay." _He whispers softly and I start to relax a bit knowing that I'm not alone._

"Austin? Thank god your here." _I say when I don't shake so much anymore._

"No problem, I remembered that you're scared of thunder and lightning." _He says softly still holding me protectively._

"Can you please stay until it's over?" _I ask still feeling a little unsafe._

"Sure, move over." _He says softly as I move to make space of him and he holds me close protectively humming our song until I fell back asleep feeling safe again._

* * *

_When I wake up in the morning I still feels Austin's arms around me, he didn't leave last night? I'm just so happy that he came in here because the storm was bad last night. I hear my dad and Mimi running around outside until the burst inside._

"Ally, do you know where A-." _My dad says in panic until he sees Austin and he wakes up looking at my dad. _"What's Austin doing in your room?" _He asks confused._

"He's here because of the storm last night, he remembered that I don't like thunder and lightning. I asked him to stay because I was a little scared."_ I explain calmly._

"Okay, I'm gonna go tell Mimi, she was scared because he wasn't in his room." _My dad says before he walks out closing the door._

"Thanks for staying here last night." _I hug him and he hugs me back._

"Of cause, I would never just leave when you're scared." _He says softly._

"I'm starting to see that." _I smile._

"Maybe we should get downstairs to get some breakfast?" _He suggests and I nod. We get up and walk downstairs where my dad and Mimi are standing._"Sorry I scared you, mom." _He smiles._

"That's okay, you were just being a good stepbrother." _Mimi smiles. _"Lester and I are off to work so we'll see you two later." _She says before they walk out of the door. Our parents leave for work as Austin and I start make pancakes for breakfast while goofing around, it has never been more fun making breakfast with someone._

_We eat the pancakes taking about the movie we saw last night, hangout with Austin is a blast he's just so funny he makes me forget all the bad and just enjoy my life. We walk up to my room after breakfast to work on a song together and we sit down close to each other on the piano bench._

"How do we start?" _He asks excitedly._

"Well, first we need to come up with some chords." _I say happily. We play around with some chords for a while before we're satisfied with the melody and he smiles widely._

"What's next?" _He asks happily._

"Now we need to come up with some words for the lyrics. What's the last powerful emotion you felt?" _I ask happily as I ask the question our eyes locks to each other's._

"Love." _He says simply with a smile our eyes still locked. I feel my heart ship a beat and secretly hoping that he's talking about me._

"What's great about love?" _I ask almost whispering._

"It doesn't fade over time, it's-." _He starts clearly feeling the moment like I do._

"It's timeless." _I finishing his sentence and he nods, he moves his hands to the piano and start to play the chords we came up with while singing._

_This love is never gonna fade,  
We are timeless,  
We are timeless,_

_He stops playing looking back at me our eyes locks once again and I'm completely speechless for a moment. _"Wow Austin, that was amazing."_ I say once I can talk again._

"You must be a really good teacher." _He says softly and I blush followed by a smile. We continue to work on the song until it's finished and we smile at each other._

"This song is just amazing, let's play it together." _I say happily and he nods as we both start to play on my piano together._

_**Austin:**_

_Everyday-day-day,  
I fall for you a little more-oh-ore,  
And every night-night-night,  
I dream of you so beautiful-uh-ul,  
Yeah-eh,_

_**Ally:**_

_And every time we laugh,  
I see the sparks fly,_

_And every time you blush,  
I feel those butterflies,_

_**Austin:**_

_Baby, how we feel,  
We'll always be style,  
Forever and ever,_

_**Ally:**_

_This love is never gonna fade,  
We are timeless,  
We are timeless,_

_**Austin & Ally:**_

_My heart will never ever change,  
We are timeless,_

_We are timele-eh-yeah-yeah-ess,_  
_And we're gonna la-yeah-yeah-ast,_

_Our love will always feel this waaaaay,_  
_We are timele-eh-yeah-ess,_  
_We are timele-eh-yeah-ess!_

_Our eyes lock together as we stop singing and play the last chords where our hands accidentally touch, we're almost in a trance feeling the song completely and this is the first song we wrote together right from the beginning. I don't know what it is, but every time we write and sing together it seems like we get drawn to each other unable to stop it._

_We're gazing into each other's eyes unable to stop or look away we're completely focused on each other. We sitting closer to each other on the piano bench than we were when we started, he leans in slowly and I react by doing the same until our lips is only an inch apart. _

_I know deep in my mind that I should pull back, this is my stepbrother and I have a boyfriend that I love, but somehow I can't listen to that part and I don't want to. I can only hear the other part of me there is telling me that I want this.. I want us.. I want Austin.. I want to close the distance between us so badly.. _

_Suddenly I don't even remember why this is such a bad idea and I don't have any more time to think about it when I feel Austin's lips on mine again. It feels just as amazing as last time I feel sparks and love through the kiss, it almost overwhelms me._

_He moves his hands to my waist pulling me closer until I'm sitting on this lap and I wrap my arms around his neck , he deepens the kiss which I gladly allows. He can make me feel what no one else can and make me want him more than I ever wanted anything before._

_It's like we're in a totally different world where this isn't wrong at all, it's like I don't even remember my own name. He slowly lifts me up like it was nothing and I lock my legs around his waist, he places me on my bed still not breaking the kiss and I slowly fall back on the bed while he follows._

_He's body pressed against mine feels amazing, he breaks the kiss moving to my neck kissing it softly and I bite back a moan. I feel like my skin is on fire where he kisses, but in a good way and I run my fingers through his hair and slowly bringing his lips back to mine in a passionately kiss._

_I run my hands down of his back until I reach the end of his t-shirt slowly pulling it of him and I gasp when I once again see his abs, he's just gorgeous. He slowly get's hold of my top pulls it over my head and look amazed down on my body before kissing me again._

_He completely consumes me, he makes me forget everything and get me to enjoy the moment like this one. We kiss like we would die if we ever dared to stop and I rolls us around so I can kiss his neck softly, I place soft kisses down of his body and up again reuniting our lips when I realize what we're doing._

_I'm kissing my stepbrother, I'm about to cheat on my boyfriend with my stepbrother and I stop slowly looking at Austin. _"Austin?" _I ask softly not really understanding this yet._

"Yeah." _He says softly still completely lost in the moment._

"What are we doing?" _I ask and his eyes flew open as we move away from each other._

"I don't know, I-We were playing music." _He says confused and it clear to me that he got lost in the moment just like I did._

"Yeah, I mean I don't know how we got here." _I say realizing that none of us is wearing a shirt._

"I think the music brings out my real fee- I mean the passion gets us both lost in the moment." _He quickly correcting himself. Was he about to say real feelings?_

"I think you're right, but we can't let ourselves get carried away like this." _I say in shock, what if I hadn't snapped out of it?_

"You're right, Ally." _He says softly._

_I hate myself for saying this, but I have to. _"We need to forget this happened, we can't-." _I stop unable to continue and he suddenly hugs me whispering 'I know'. We stay in each other's arms for a while before we pull away to put our shirts back on. Austin is fast to get hold of the shirts and putting one on and I can't stop myself from laughing and he looks weirdly at me. _"You're wearing my top." _I laugh hard and he realizes that he took the wrong one and begin to laugh with me._

_I finally get my top on and he gets his shirt on as we hear someone ring the door bell, Austin is the fastest one to get downstairs and opens the door. I walk to the downstairs only to gasp when I who it is and I haven't even told Austin yet.. oh god.._

"Ally! I missed you." _He says hugging me._

"Dallas." _I say still surprised and Austin is staring at me._

* * *

**A/N:**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter third chapter. :) So Austin & Ally decided to stay friends, but that didn't really work for them. Sorry about the drama, but it's a part of the plan. :) Please review and tell me what you think, I love hearing your thoughts. :)**

**Please check out my other Austin & Ally story called 'The Day My Life Changed Forever' (Now Complete). :)**

**If you like The Vampire Diaries then check out my two other Delena stories 'How Can I Live Without You' (Now Complete) and 'On The Island' and my Klaroline one-shot Called 'I Can't Forget You'.**

***Disclaimer I don't own Austin & Ally or the song Timeless it's from Austin & Ally. I only own this story.**


	4. Dates & Secrets

**A/N:**

**This is the forth chapter of 'My Stepbrother', please enjoy. :)**

**A special thank you to everyone who read, follow, review and favorite this story. You all inspire me to keep writing so thank you. **

**I got some amazing reviews there really made me smile. :) Thank you to all of you. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Dates & Secrets**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

"Dallas, your back." _I say still surprised and Austin is staring at me._

"Yes, just came home and wanted to see you first thing." _He says happily and kisses me._ "So who is this." _He says turning his attention to Austin who looks like someone hit him hard._

"This is Austin my stepbrother, Austin this is Dallas my boyfriend." _I introduce awkwardly._

"When did you get a stepbrother?" _He ask curiously._

"Last week." _I say awkwardly._

"Okay, nice to meet you Austin." _He says politely._

"You too." _Austin says politely, but I can see that it's tearing him apart. _

"So Ally, my parents want me home today, but I wanted to ask you out on a date tomorrow." _He asks happily._

"Sure." _I say happily, but in a way I wish that I could say no._

"Can I join? I can bring my girlfriend, we can double." _Austin suddenly says and I feel like I can't breathe. What is he doing?_

"Sure, I would like to get to know my girlfriend stepbrother. See you both tomorrow." _He says kissing me and walking out of the door. _

_I close the door looking at the floor not really sure what to say. _"Why did you do that?" _I ask when I find the courage to finally say something and he looks at me._

"I don't know, I guess I'm gonna get to know your boyfriend that you didn't tell me you have." _He says annoyed with jealousy in his voice._

"You can't say that! You have a girlfriend and you know what we did was wrong, especially since we both dating someone."_ I say frustration not knowing what else to say._

"Maybe it was wrong Ally, but it didn't feel wrong! At least not to me!" _He says hurt and I feel my heart sink. _

"We agreed a second ago that it was a mistake! That we can't feel this way!" _I say frustrated because deep down I know that I like him more than I should._

"We agreed it was wrong because of our parents, but it wasn't a mistake to me! We agreed to stay friends and I will keep that promise! God damn it, Ally! I'm in love with you! You don't have to say anything else, I know that you don't feel the same for me anyway!" _He says really hurt now and turn around to walk away, I know that I can't let him think that I don't care. How can he not see how I feel about him?_

"Austin wait!" _I say in frustration._

"What!" _He almost yell and I walk towards him, wrap my hands around his neck before kissing him passionately and he immediately responds by kissing me back and pulling me closer._

"Austin! I'm in love with you, I feel it too, I felt it the very first time I looked into your eyes the very first time we meet! You should know that by now, the way we connect though our music is something I've never felt before with anyone." _I say passionately._

"What did you say?" _He whispers._

"I don't regret anything that happened between us." _I say looking into his eyes._

"I don't either." _He says looking deep into my eyes. _"So, what are we gonna do." _He asks seriously._

"I don't know, but we can't be together because of our parents. I love my boyfriend and I assume you love your girlfriend." _I say sadly._

"I know, yes I do love my girlfriend, so I guess we'll have to stay friends?" _He says sadly._

"Friends?" _I ask softly._

"And partners. Just because we can't be together doesn't mean we can't write songs together." _He says softly and I hug him. _"To answer your question earlier, I asked to come on your date with my girlfriend to get to know your boyfriend, I want to know that his nice to you." _He says sweetly._

"That goes for your girlfriend too." _I say softly before I hug him again and he instantly hugs me back and none of us want to let go again._

_We spend the rest of the day talking about everything there happened between us and decided that since we can't be together we still can be close friends and write songs together. I must admit that it's harder not to kiss him now that we both admitted that we have feelings for each other, but I have to. I already feel bad for cheating on Dallas though I still don't regret what happened between Austin and I. _

_I even think that I'll do it again, I mean if Austin kissed me I wouldn't be able to push him away and even if I was I wouldn't want to. I just hope that it won't be weird tomorrow when we have to double date as friends, I really like Dallas, but I'm starting to think that I might like Austin more._

_How is that even possible? I have known Dallas since I was 10 years old and I've only know Austin for a week, you should think that it's impossible, but apparently not. Austin and I also developed a habit there could be a problem tomorrow or just when we're around people, we sit as close to each other as we possibly can, we hug all the time, holding hands whenever we walk and we kiss each other on the cheek._

_In a way I feel like I'm dating Austin more than I'm dating Dallas, but I wouldn't be able to stay away from Austin, not at all. We're together all the time, we could might as well remove the wall between our rooms because we hardly ever leave each other's side._

_Austin and I decided to do something nice for our parents so we start to make dinner for them so it's ready when they get home from work. Austin and I work as a team making dinner, having fun and laughing all at the same time._

_Once the food is ready we set the table and put the food we made on the table before cleaning the kitchen just as we done our parents comes home. _

"Hi, did you two make dinner?" _My dad asks surprised and we nod._

"Yes, we decided that we wanted to do something nice for you two." _I say happily while Austin wraps his arm around me just standing close to each other._

"That's so nice of you, I see you two got really close lately." _Mimi says happily._

"Yeah, what can I say we're just really close friends." _Austin says happily. We all sit down at the table eating the food together. This really does feel like a family, a special one, but I still like it a lot this wasn't the worst thing there could happen as I first thought._

"So do you two want to join Lester and I for a movie night?" _Mimi asks sweetly._

"Sure, I think it could be fun." _I say happily._

"Me too." _Austin says as we all walk to the living room, Austin and I sit in each other's arms in one of our couches and our parents in the other one, my dad start a movie up. _

_Our parents really just excepted that we're close without asking questions and it's nice just sitting in Austin's arms watching a movie, but it gets a little awkward because my dad picked a romantic comedy. Austin takes my hand where our parents can't see and I just smile enjoying the moment that we share._

_Austin and I walk to his room after the movie lying on his bed holding hands._ "How long have you wanted to be a performer, Ally?" _He asks curiously._

"Ever since I was five, I always loved music and I just realized that I wanted to perform on stage to share my passion for music. What about you?" _I smile._

"I kinda always wanted too, but I realized it's my dream when I was six." _He smiles._

"I like that we have our music in common, I always wanted to share it with someone and I'm happy that's you." _I confess smiling._

"Me too, I'm so happy that we got each other now." _He smiles and I hug him. Austin puts on some music that he thought I might like and he was right. We both lie back down in each other's arms listening to the music and we drift off to sleep within minutes._

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

_Austin and I woke up in each other's arms again and we ended up staying there just cuddling close to each other for a couple of hours before we finally got up to eat breakfast. We just spend the day talking, watching movies and relaxing before we had to get ready to meet Dallas and Austin's girlfriend Kira._

_I really don't like that Austin has a girlfriend, but I got to except it because I have a boyfriend and we can never be together. I decide to push the thoughts away and try to figure out what to wear for this double date._

_I decide on a strapless red dress with matching red heels, I curl my hair and put on a light makeup with highlights my brown eyes. Once I'm ready I walk downstairs and I completely lose my breath as I see Austin, he's wearing a dark blue shirt where he left the three left buttons open and a pair of black jeans._

_He's just so gorgeous, wait! I'm going on a date with Dallas and I'm standing here almost drooling over Austin? God! I need to stop feeling this way I think as I walk downstairs. Austin seems to have the same reaction when he sees me which makes me blush._

"Wow Ally, you look stunning." _He says still staring at me._

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." _I say trying to keep it cool, we both know what happens the second one of us get lost in the moment._ "So are you ready to go? We're meeting Kira and Dallas in 15 minutes." _I say and he finally snaps out of his thoughts and nod. We drive to the restaurant and walk in to find Kira and Dallas waiting for us._

_When I see Kira I get even more jealous, she look stunning, she's a beauty, I feel like trash just being near her. Why would Austin even look at me when he has a girlfriend like her? Even Dallas looks at her instead if me._

"Hi Kira." _Austin says hugging her and she kisses him, I suddenly understand who he must have felt yesterday. _"This is my stepsister Ally and I see you meet her boyfriend Dallas." _Austin introduces nicely._

"Hi Kira, nice to meet you." _I say politely and fake a smile._

"Hi Ally, nice to meet you too." _She smile. Ah! Damn it she has a sweet smile too._

"Ally, you look nice." _Dallas says casually hugging me and I suddenly feel even worse about myself._

_A waiter shows us to our table and I sit beside Dallas even though I rather sit beside Austin, we all order some food. The dinner is really awkward for me because Dallas mostly acts like he's on a date with Kira instead of me and laugh of everything she says._

_He don't hear a word I say, he practically ignore me and he's focused on every word Kira says, but at least Austin still pays attention to me. It's just so hard to see Kira flirt with Austin and Austin flirting back, Dallas also seems to be flirting with her just really discreet, but it's still heartbreaking to watch._

_This dinner is the worst one I've ever been too and I never want to do this again, I don't even know if I want to date Dallas anymore after today, I thought I loved him and that he loved me, but now I'm not so sure anymore._

_I feel like this evening double date takes forever and I'm relieved once it's over and Austin start to drive us home, I just look out of the window thinking about what I want to do, do I want to break up with Dallas? Or do I want to try talking to him first? I have no idea._

"Ally?" _Austin says worriedly and I snap out of my thoughts realizing that we're back home._

"Yeah." _I say distracted._

"Are you okay?" _He ask even more worried._

"Yep, fine." _I say getting out of the car and Austin follows as we walk inside. I know that I just need to be alone right now so I'm relieved when Mimi start to talk to Austin. I see it as my cue to get away and to my room._

_I get upstairs in a hurry and decide to take a shower at least there I can lock the door without people knocking on my door, worrying and think that something is wrong. I step in the shower and I stay there for about an hour before I turn off the water, I spend as long as possible getting ready for bed because I'm sure that if I know Austin then he'll be asking what's wrong the second I get out and I just can't deal with it right now._

_I sit down on the floor with my head between my legs trying to keep myself together, but it doesn't really seem to work. Somehow Dallas made me feel so bad about myself that I'm to embarrassed to talk or face anyone not even Austin._

_After around three hours I finally dare to unlock the bathroom door and walk to my room hoping that Austin is asleep, but I was completely wrong. The second I walk into my room I see Austin sitting on my bed waiting for me and all I can think is 'oh no'._

"Ally! Finally, I thought you got hurt out there or something." _He says worriedly._

"I'm fine, Austin. I'm just really tired." _I lie, but as usual he sees right through me._

"No you're not fine Ally, don't shut me out. Please just talk to me, I know something is bothering you." _He says getting even more worried._

"Austin, please! I'm tired and I just want to be alone right now." _I say annoyed, I don't like when people worry about me._

"Ally, don't please." _He almost begs, but I just can't right now._

"Sorry Austin, we can talk tomorrow, okay?" _I say hoping that I can just get to crawl into bed and burry my head in my pillows._

"Fine." _He says sadly and get up, but instead of just leaving he hugs me tightly and even though I won't admit it I needed that. After a long time he lets go and walk out, I feel like a bitch for treating him like that, but I really just need to be alone._

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

_I wake up early not really being able to sleep after treating Austin so bad last night because he's not the problem, I decide to solve the problem before Austin wakes up. I get dressed and drive to Dallas' house where I odd enough see Kira's car parked._

_I walk to the front door and I ring the door bell waiting for about five minutes before Dallas finally answers the door. _"Ally? What are you doing here?" _He asks almost panicking._

"I came here to talk about last night. Why did you act like I wasn't there? You were acting like you were on a date with Kira." _I say._

"I'm sorry Ally, it's just that I actually knew Kira before Austin introduced and I just kinda forgot that you were there too." _He says._

"Forgot I was there? We've been dating for over three years? I thought that you loved me." _I say holding back tears._

"I do, Ally. I do love you." _He says and then I her someone come downstairs._

"Hey baby, come back to bed." _Kira says and then she sees me and stops. _"Oh I-um." _She starts nervously. _

"So that's why Kira's car is in the drive way! And why you stared at her all night! Why would you do this? Why would you cheat on me? After everything we had?" _I say unable to hold my tears back any longer._

"I'm sorry, Ally. I meet Kira after you mom died and we hocked up a few times and then when I saw her again I just got feelings for her again." _He says._

"You cheated on me when my mom died? The times I called you because I needed you, were you with her?" _I ask and he nods. _"If you didn't want to me with me why didn't you just say so?" _I say feeling my heartbreak into a million pieces._

"Because you were so sad and I didn't want to bring you more pain." _He defends._

"You don't think this hurt even more? I understand why you would say right after she died, but why did you just tell me a month or two after?" _I say trying hard to keep myself together to get the answers I need._

"Because I stopped seeing Kira and tried to save what we had." _He defends._

"How could you ever think that it was okay!" _I say letting me tears fall. _"And you! How can you hurt Austin like this?" _I ask getting angry._

"Well, I-I don't know, I really do love him." _She says looking sad, but I don't buy that. I know Austin and I were close to do the same, but we didn't go through with it._

"You better tell him about this today or I will." _I say angrily before I run back to my car in tears and drive for a little while before I stop the car. I can't see anything from tears in my eyes and I sit there in the car crying for around and hour before I drive back home._

_I walk inside completely out of myself then I hear Austin running down the stairs and hug me tightly before looking at me worriedly._ "Ally! Where were you, I was worried even you weren't in your room this morning." _He asks almost in panic._

"I can't tell you." _I sob and he hugs me tight._

"Yes you can." _He encourage me._

"No I can't! I can't hurt you like that, okay! You properly wouldn't even believe me." _I say right before I sink down to my knees breaking down completely._

"Ally! You're scaring me, just tell me what happened." _He says almost freaking out._

"I can't!" _I stand up and run to the bathroom locking the door, I sit down on the floor with my back against the door with my head between my legs trying hard not to cry, but it's no use._

_Suddenly Austin knocks on the door. _"Ally please, just open the door and talk to me." _He begs, but I just stay quiet while he keeps on knocking and trying to get me to come out after a while it all just went black._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter forth chapter. :) So Dallas cheated on Ally with Kira, he's not really a nice guy at all. :) Please review and tell me what you think, I love hearing your thoughts. :)**

**Please check out my other Austin & Ally story called 'The Day My Life Changed Forever' (Now Complete). :)**

**If you like The Vampire Diaries then check out my two other Delena stories 'How Can I Live Without You' (Now Complete) and 'On The Island' and my Klaroline one-shot Called 'I Can't Forget You'.**

***Disclaimer I don't own Austin & Ally. I only own this story.**


	5. Protective

**A/N:**

**This is the fifth chapter of 'My Stepbrother', please enjoy. :)**

**A special thank you to everyone who read, follow, review and favorite this story. You all inspire me to keep writing so thank you, I love to update because of all the support you all give.:)**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Protective**

* * *

_I wake up to a beeping sound I try to open my eyes, but for some reason I can't. I lie there trying to figure out where I am and what happened to me when I hear my dad. _"What happened! Is she okay?" _He asks worriedly._

"She left this morning and she was crying when she came back, but refused to tell me why then she locked herself into the bathroom. I hear her fall she didn't fall far because she was sitting on the floor, but she passed out and I broke the lock to get her out then I brought her here. The doctors says she should awake soon and that she'll be fine." _Austin explain and I remember what happened this morning, but for some reason I don't remember passing out._

"It's good she made it home and that you were there to help her." _My dad says still in shock. _"I'm gonna go call your mother and tell her what's going on." _My dad says walking out._

_I feel Austin's presence, he's holding my hand tightly. _"Ally, please just wake up. It's unbearable to see this not know what to do to help you." _He begs and I feel frustrated that I can't comfort him._

_I try to open my eyes and when they refuse I make them open, I see Austin he look really worried and I decide to say something. _"Austin?" _I say quietly and his eyes fly open looking at me intensely with concern written all over his face._

"Ally? How are you feeling?" _He asks worriedly._

"Fine I think, what happened to me?" _I ask._

"You passed out while you were locked in the bathroom, do you want to call Dallas?" _He asks sweetly and my tears roll down my cheek again. _"Why are you crying? That's where you went this morning? What did he do to you?" _Austin asks angrily._

"I didn't want to be the one telling you this." _I say sadly because the last thing I ever wanted to do was to hurt him like I know this will. _"I went to his house because I wanted to know why he ignored me last night and he told me that it's because he already knew Kira before you introduced them so he forgot I was there too. Then while we were talking Kira came down the stairs in her night clothes asking him to come back to bed with her before she saw me. He told me that he had cheated on me before with Kira under a year ago when my mom died and I didn't want to tell you this because I know it'll hurt you." _I sob and Austin stares at me._

"My girlfriend cheated on me with your boyfriend? I've been dating Kira for two years, she cheated on me before? Why?" _He ask all confused._

"I don't know, Austin I did tell her that she better tell you or I would." _I say sadly._

"You know what? They aren't worth it, okay." _Austin says determinant before hugging me and then the doctor appears._

"Ally Dawson?" _He asks and I nod. _"We ran some tests on you while you were out and looked through you file, now before I tell you do you want him in here." _He asks politely looking at Austin and I nod._

"Yes he can stay, if he wants to." _I say leaving in up to Austin and he holds my hand tighter and nod._

"Okay, you passed out because you were starving yourself again, how long has it been since you ate a proper meal without throwing it up after? Or simply just pretended to eat." _He asks and I look at Austin's expression, he gasps._

"Um-it I don't really remember." _I confess and Austin look worried at me._

"Okay, I know you went through this when your mother passed away, but then you got back to normal. I can see that you also lost a lot of weight again, so my guess is that you haven't really eaten in a month or more." _He says concerned._

"You're properly right." _I say seeing no reason in trying to hide it and Austin looks chocked._

"I'm gonna go talk to your dad to make sure this doesn't happen again and then you should be fine to go back home." _He says and I nod, after he walked out Austin looks at me with concern._

"Why did you stop eating?" _He asks concerned with his eyes locked on mine._

"Well-I, Dallas told me that I wasn't as skinny as I used to be and-." _I start, but he interrupts._

"And then you stopped eating." _He finishes my sentence._

"Yes." _I say looking down feeling ashamed._

"Why would you even listen to him?" _He asks confused._

"Because I wanted to look good enough to be with him to be someone he deserved." _I confess and he's jaw drops._

"What are you talking about, Ally? You're beautiful, there's no way that you should lose any more weight, you're perfect and it would do you good to gain weight, it's not healthy to be so skinny and by the way he doesn't deserve you, but you deserve way better than that jerk." _He says and I smile a little._

"But I don't look nearly as good as Kira and he did choose her over me." _I say weakly._

"Well he's an idiot! Ally please! Don't do that! Don't make yourself feel bad! To me you look a million times better than Kira does and I thought that the very first day I saw you." _He says kissing my cheek._

"Do you really mean that?" _I smile weakly._

"Of cause I do, Alls. You're one of the most important people in my life and I would never lie to you." _He says passionately and I feel my heart melt. How come he always had this effect on me?_

"I know and I trust you, I'm so sorry that I was such a bitch to you. I never meant to take it out on you." _I say sadly and he caresses my cheek softly bringing my eyes to his._

"I know, Ally. I'm not mad at you." _He says softly._

"I don't deserve a friend like you." _I smile._

"You got me anyway and I'm not going anywhere. By the way I disagree you do deserve to have good friends and it's me who doesn't deserve you, you're always there for me." _He says softly._

"Then let's agree that we deserve each other's friendship." _I say softly._

"Agreed, but Ally?" _He says softly._

"Yeah?" _I question._

"Don't ever scare me like that again, I don't know what I would do without you. I can't lose you, you're too important to me." _He says softly letting his vulnerability show and I feel my heart ship a beat._

"I promise." _I say softly our eyes gazing into each other and I hug him, none of us let go of each other for a long time and when we do we immediately gain eye contact our lips only an inch away._

_Suddenly I can't resist anymore when he's so close to me my brain shots down, my heart and body takes over, I get hold of this shirt and he looks surprised at me before I bring his lips to mine in a passionately kiss. It doesn't take long for me to be completely consumed by the kiss._

_I pull him close so he has to crawl up on my bed, he gets the message and pulls me closer to him until I sit on his lab leaving no space between our bodies. We both let all our emotion get out through the kiss and just as I'm about to pull off his shirt I hear our parent walking closer._

_We jump away from each other fixing our cloths and makes it look like we were sitting here talking to each other as our parents walk in. _"Thank god your okay." _My dad says hugging me._

"Are you okay, Ally." _Mimi asks and I nod._

"Yes, I'm fine now." _I say, but my mind is still on Austin. The doctor talked to our parents and I know for sure that they will watch me like a hog for a long time, but at least I get to come back home because I really don't like hospitals._

_I'm sitting in my room writing in my songbook trying to figure out what to do about Austin because no matter what we do every time we talk about any kind of emotions, write song or just hug things get heated between us, it's like we just can't stop, but I do know that we have to in one way or another because we can't do this to our parents._

_I hear a knock on my door and I see Austin, he walks over to me and sits down right beside me. _"So I just talked to Kira, I found her hand-in-hand with Dallas they sure didn't waste any time at all and she just admitted cheating on me like it was no big deal." _He says sadly and I hug him._

"Forget her, she's not worth your time and you're too good for her. She doesn't even deserve you." _I say softly._

"I feel stupid for not realizing the first time she cheated on me, but I don't really feel heartbroken over losing her because I already moved on when I feel in love with you." _He says softly caressing my cheek making it so much harder not to kiss him or touch him._

"I just suck that we can't act on our feelings and be together." _I say sadly._

"I know! But I don't know if I can stand it, if you just knew how much I want to kiss you right now." _He says with pain in his eyes and I'm close to giving into my feelings._

"You can't say that to me, it's hard enough to keep my hands off you as it is." _I say feeling the pain in my heart and I can see that he clearly struggle as well._

"Well maybe we should go to the costume party at the beach club today? Then at least we'll do something to take our minds of off it. Sitting here is not going to work for me because I'm really struggling to keep it together." _He suggests and I nod._

"Yeah, we're gonna need that to keep this up maybe when we're around people it won't be as hard as it is right now." _I agree knowing that there's no way I could possible push him away. Austin dress as Zorro and I dress as a pop star no one special though, I just wear a blonde wig and a red dress. We both get ready fast and walk hand-in-hand to the beach club. We let go of each other's hands as we get there and walk inside, this party is huge. Good thing that we're both wearing masks no we can act live we want to because no one will know that it's us._

_We both start to drink punch and after a couple of hours we both feel a little buzzed, it's been a long time since I got drunk and it doesn't help me to stay away from Austin, it actually makes is harder than it was before making our desire for each other even more unbearable. _

_The hosts star to pull people on stage for open mic night and there is some really talented people here, it's so fun to watch and it's a nice distraction and it works until they suddenly get their eyes on Austin and I. _

_They lead us both on stage and Austin grabs a guitar, I decide for myself that I can do this because no one knows who I am anyway and I hear Austin starting to play, he looks over at me encourages me to sing and looking into his eyes makes me feel calm and strong so I just let go._

_[Ally:]__  
When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it_

_[Austin:]__  
And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone will know it_

_[Austin & Ally:]__  
And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
That someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't_

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_  
_If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_  
_If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_  
_Anything you need that's what I'll be_  
_You can come to me_

_[Ally:]__  
You struggle inside  
Losing your mind  
Fighting and trying to be yourself  
When somebody lets you_

_[Austin:]__  
Out in the cold  
But nowhere to go  
Feeling like no one could understand  
Then somebody gets you_

_[Austin & Ally:]__  
So take a breath and let it go  
And try to have a little hope  
'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't_

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_  
_If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_  
_If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_  
_Anything you need, that's what I'll be_  
_You can come to me_

_[Ally:]__  
Like a chain that never breaks  
Like a truth that never bends  
Like a glue that takes a broken heart and puts it back again  
It's the feeling that you get  
It's the moment that you know  
That no matter what the future holds  
You'll never be alone_

_[Austin & Ally:]__  
If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder  
If you wanna run, I'll be your road  
If you want a friend, doesn't matter when  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
You can come to me_

_[Ally:]__  
You can come to me,  
Yeah_

_The crowd goes crazy as we finish the song and we walk of stage, Austin gives the guitar back and turns his attention to me. _"Wow Ally, you were amazing." _He says hugging me._

"So were you, it was so amazing to be on stage." _I say completely running overdrive and none of us is able to hold our feelings back, we pull each other closer before we start to make-out intensely with no intention of letting go._

_Austin pulls away for a second and I pout not wanting him to let go. _"Ally, I'm exhausted trying not to act on my feelings towards you, I can't do it not anymore it's not working." _He confesses passionately._

"Then don't, I can't stay away from you any longer. I can't deny our connection not anymore." _I agree kissing him passionately again as he pulls he closer leaving no distance between our bodies. I wrap my arms tighter around his neck while he wraps his arms around my waist, I hold on to him not wanting to let him go ever again._

_We pull apart after I don't know how long looking into each other's eyes, I'm not sure if we can stay like this because of our parents, but I did decide to just enjoy this moment right here. _"Do you want to dance with me?" _He asks softly._

"I don't know, I'm a terrible dancer." _I confess feeling embarrassed._

"I'll teach you, just follow my lead, okay?" _He says sweetly and I nod trusting him completely. He leads me to the dance floor and pulls me close to him. It was great timing because the DJ played a slow song and even though I never liked dancing, I like dancing with Austin he really makes it easy. I rest my head on his shoulder and I just wish this moment would last forever because not being with him is painful._

_We spend the rest of the night drinking, dancing and kissing before we finally decide to walk home hand-in-hand trying to be as close as possible. We walk slowly looking at the stars and just enjoy the short walk home in each other's company._

_We finally get to the front door and I feel Austin hold around my waist while slowly kissing my neck as I unlock the door. I open the door and turn around to look into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes and our eyes locks to each other's instantly._

_We stand there for a few minutes before I feel his lips on mine and we back slowly inside while closing the door behind us. He backs be slowly upstairs and I pull him with me to my room, he locks the door and push me against it silently doing his absolute best not to alert our parents._

_We kiss passionately as I slowly undo the buttons on his shirt pushing it off him, I gasp I've seen him without a shirt before, but it always surprises me. He slowly finds the zipper on my dress and undo it. I let it fall to the ground while whispering 'you're beautiful' and I smile widely. He quickly kicks off his pants and I reunite our lips for once really being honest to myself about what I wanted and went for it._

_He lifts me up and I lock my legs around his waist as he turns around gently placing me on the bed, I pull him closer to me and onto the bed as he starts to kiss my neck making me moan then he stops and looks up at me with concern written all over his face. _"What's wrong?" _I ask nervously._

"Are you sure about this? Because I would never forgive myself for hurting you." _He says with concerned._

"I'm sure, I want this and most of all I want you."_ I say passionately falling for him even more, he's always so caring and he always looks out for me._

"You already got me, I just don't want you to feel pressured into something you aren't ready for, I can wait for as long as you need." _He says kissing me passionately again._

"Austin, you're not making me do anything I don't want to do." _I assure him._

"I love you." _He says kissing me with nothing, but love._

"I love you too and I want to show you just how much." _I say claiming his lips once again and at that I didn't have to encourage him anymore as he caresses my body everywhere he can reach, I feel sparks everywhere he touches and butterflies in my tummy. I let him consume me completely making me forget everything, but him and that's one thing I love about him._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter fifth chapter. :) Austin is really protective of Ally and they're finally together. :) Please review and tell me what you think, I love hearing your thoughts. :)**

**Please check out my other Austin & Ally story called 'The Day My Life Changed Forever' (Now Complete). :)**

**If you like The Vampire Diaries then check out my two other Delena stories 'How Can I Live Without You' (Now Complete) and 'On The Island' and my Klaroline one-shot Called 'I Can't Forget You'.**

***Disclaimer I don't own Austin & Ally or the song 'You Can Come To Me' it's from Austin & Ally. I only own this story.**


	6. From Friendship To Love

**A/N:**

**This is the sixth chapter of 'My Stepbrother', please enjoy. :) Please notice that I changed to rating from T to M.**

**A special thank you to everyone who read, follow, review and favorite this story. You all inspire me to keep writing so thank you, I love to update because of all the support you all give. **

**I got a request on describing the sex scene between Austin and Ally, I decided to give it a shot, but I've never written something like that before, so I would love to know how I did, but please be sweet about it all reviews are welcome though. :) **

**This story has changed to light M, but I hope you'll all read anyway because I really tried to keep it as innocent as I could and I hope I'm not offending anyone because that was never my intention. **

**I try to welcome request if there's any way I can fit it in to my story because I figured that the challenge is nice and it makes me a better writer. This was definitely a challenge and it was crossing my personal boundary, but I'm gonna stop talking and let you guys enjoy the story. Sorry for the long A/N. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Six: From Friendship To Love**

* * *

"I love you too and I want to show you just how much." _I say claiming his lips once again and at that I didn't have to encourage him anymore as he caresses my body everywhere he can reach, I feel sparks everywhere he touches and butterflies in my tummy. I let him consume me completely making me forget everything, but him and that's one thing I love about him._

_He place kisses down of my body and I let my head fall back on the pillows enjoying the pleasure his kisses sends through my body. I caress his cheek as his eyes reaches mine and I slowly brings his lips back to mine kissing him with all the love and passion I have in my entire body._

_He moves his hands to my bra and I sit up as he slowly unlocks it, I let it fall to the floor before I kiss his neck bringing him the same pleasure as he brought me before making him fall back on the bed. After a while he takes control turning us around so I'm on my back again as he removes my panties and his boxers. I just bring his lips back to mine in a passionately kiss not scared of anything I just enjoy the moment and let go._

"Are you absolutely sure about this because now would be the last chance to back out."_ He whispers and I look back up at his._

"Does it look like I backing out."_ I say passionately._

"No it doesn't, but I just want to make sure you want this as much as I do because if we do this, we really did this and there is no going back."_ He says softly._

"I know and I don't want to go back."_ I whisper softly._

_He kisses me passionately as he slowly guide himself to my entrance before slowly pushing the tip inside and I gasp at the contact. He gets to the barrier and he looks up at he a bit shocked with a realization. _"Are you a virgin, Ally?"_ He asks worriedly and I look up at him._

"Yes."_ I simply confess._

"Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to hurt you." _He asks worriedly and I caress his cheek._

"It's okay, I want you to be my first and I know it'll hurt at first, but I trust you."_ I say passionately trying to make him relax a bit and showing him that I want this._

"I want you to me my first as well."_ He says kissing me passionately._

_I look shocked up at him. _"You haven't done it before either?"_ I ask surprised._

"No, I never wanted to before now." _He confesses and I kiss him passionately, he kisses me back as slowly push the rest of the way inside me though the barrier filling me completely._

_It hurts like hell at first and I feel a few tears falling down my cheeks and I have to bite my lips not to scream in pain because I don't want him to feel bad and I don't want our parents to know, but he's so gentle with me, that I just feel safe anyway and he looks deep into my eyes with love and concern. _"Are you okay?"_ He asks worriedly._

"Yes, I'm fine now it hurt at first, but it doesn't hurt so much now." _I say softly once I'm able to speak again and he kisses me passionately before he slowly starts moving. It still hurt a little bit, but it's quickly replaced with pleasure as I get more into it._

_I feel like we melted into one as we kiss passionately holding each other close, I can literally feel his love and I do my best to put all the love and compassion I have into it as well. I couldn't even imagine it to be more perfect than this, my first time is with the guy I love who by some miracle loves me back and he's making sweet passionately love to me._

_I get this amazing feeling in my tummy like a rush of pleasure running through my body and I know that I'm close. _"Austin."_ I moan in pleasure as I try not to scream his name. He kisses me passionately as he continue to move in and out of me and I kiss him back with everything I have while I run my hands through his hair._

"God! Ally!"_ He almost whisper in pleasure. The sound of his soft voice made me fall over the edge instantly biting my lip to keep quiet and he follows right behind me as we both struggle to keep quiet._

_He collapses on top of me still careful not to crush me and we're both trying to catch our breaths after being so intimate with each other. After a few minutes he rolls of me and lie down beside me facing me, I lean in kissing him passionately._

"Wow." _He says gazing into my eyes._

"I know, I've never felt anything like that." _I say passionately._

"Me neither, but I wouldn't feel it with anyone, but you. Ever." _He says caressing my cheek._

"Austin, I love you." _I say kissing him passionately._

"I love you too, Alls." _He says passionately._

"What are we going to do? Our parents can't know about any of this." _I say concerned._

"I guess we'll have a secret relationship, but it's not gonna be easy because I love you so much that I want everyone to know." _He suggests passionately._

"I guess you're right because I just want to be with you." _I say kissing him passionately again._

_Suddenly he look up at me terrified. _"Ally, we forgot one very important thing." _He says freaking out._

"What?" _I panic._

"We didn't use protection." _He panic and I relax again._

"Austin, don't worry I'm on the pill and I have been for months now." _I say calmly._

"Thank god! Otherwise we could have had a major explaining problem." _He says letting out a breath._

"Yeah, but I decided a few months ago that it wouldn't be responsible to have a boyfriend without being on the pill, you never know what happens." _I smile._

"Very responsible of you." _He flirts._

"Yeah, I thought so too." _I flirt back before I kiss him passionately. _"We should get some sleep." _I say tiredly._

"We should, I'm exhausted." _He says kissing me and holding me tight and we both quickly drift off to sleep._

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

_I wake up in Austin's arms remembering the passionately night we shared last night and I know the alcohol made us realize that we can't keep pretending that we don't love each other, when it's clearly a lie. I love him more than I can even describe, he just consumes me and I haven't felt this way about any guy before._

_I cuddle closer to him, he just looks so adorable and peaceful when he's sleeping, I caress his cheek he opens his eyes gazing into mine before he puts his arm around me pulling me close to him leaving no space between our bodies as he kisses me passionately._

"Good morning beautiful." _He smile._

"Good morning handsome." _I giggle._

"I didn't hurt you last night, right?" _He asks nervously._

_I caress his cheek. _"It hurt at first as expected, but no you didn't hurt me." _I kiss him passionately._

"So you don't regret it?" _He asks with hope in his eyes._

"No, I don't regret a thing, do you?" _I ask suddenly getting nervous._

"No, I could never regret being with you and I meant what I said last night. I know we can never be together as a normal couple and there's a lot if things that we can't do, but it doesn't matter to me, I need you at whatever cost." _He says softly._

"I need you too, I can't stay away from you and pretend that I don't love you because the truth is that I've never really loved Dallas and if I did, it's nothing compared to what I feel for you." _I confess and he kisses me passionately._

"So Ally? Do you want to be my secret girlfriend?" _He asks softly._

"On one condition." _I tease._

"What's that?" _He asks getting a little nervous._

"That you'll be my secret boyfriend." _I giggle._

"Nothing would make me happier." _He kisses me passionately._

"But you were wrong about something." _I smile._

"What?" _He asks confused._

"You said that we would miss out on a lot of things that we can't do together, but you're wrong. We can still go on dates be out in public, we just need to be in disguise just like last night." _I smile._

"That's genius, I can't believe I didn't think of that!" _He smiles widely._

"Yes it is, now since we share bathroom, I was thinking to put another meaning into it. Join me?" _I ask seductively._

"Well we do share bathroom and I wouldn't miss it for anything." _He says excitedly as we both get out of bed and walk to the shower._

_We both step inside and I turn on the water, Austin caresses my cheek softly and I turn my gaze to him. He kisses me passionately as gently pushing me against the shower wall and I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him even closer leaving no space between us._

_I kiss his neck softly as he lifts me up and I wrap my arms around his neck bringing his lips back to mine. I kiss him with all the passion I got, letting our love consume me completely as he slowly push himself inside of me making me moan._

_He kisses me passionately as he slowly starts to move and sends a sensation of pleasure through my body, it feels even more amazing each time he touches me, just his soft sweet voice is enough to get me off the edge and just as he kisses me passionately we both fall of the edge._

_He rests his forehead against mine as we try to catch our breathes after the sensation of pleasure we both just experienced together. We finish showering together while kissing and laughing, I don't even remember the last time I felt this happy._

_We get dressed right after our first shower together and we decided to tell Dez and Trish about us because they are our closest friends and they deserve to know. We texted both of them and decided to meet up at Dez's house to talk, we walk to Dez's house together._

_When we get inside I see that Trish is already there normally she's late for everything, but apparently not this time. The four of us walk upstairs to Dez's room where we all sit down, it's clear that they are wondering why we wanted to meet so urgent. _

"So you are properly wondering why we wanted to meet so urgent in a not public place." _I say quietly._

"You can say that." _Trish smiles._

"Well the explanation is simple Ally and I are dating secretly because our parents would never let us and we wanted our best friends to know about it." _Austin explains and I smile._

"Finally." _Dez says letting out a breath._

"What is that supposed to mean?" _Austin asks starring at his friend._

"It was easy to see that you were madly in love with her." _Dez explains with a smile._

"I guess you're right, Dez. I am madly in love with Ally." _He says pulling me closer._

"I knew something was going on even though you denied it." _Trish giggles._

"Yeah, I was just afraid to admit it, but I truly love Austin." _I say resting my head on his shoulder._

"So what else did you two do?" _Trish teases, Austin and I looks at each other and turn red. _"You're not telling me that you two slept together, are you?" _She asks not teasing anymore._

"Maybe I do." _I say shyly._

"OMG! When?" _She asks and I look at Austin._

"Last night." _He says trying to keep it simple._

"You slept with Ally last night." _Dez cuts in._

"Can we not talk about this?" _I suggests shyly not feeling like discussing what Austin and I did with them._

"Fine." _Trish agrees. After they dropped to subject of Austin and I we all just hung out, we decided to have a movie day. I must admit that the four of us really have fun together and I'm so happy that we could tell them about us, we all end up falling asleep on the mattresses we brought up to Dez's room so this turn out to be a sleep over._

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

_I wake feeling completely safe in Austin's arms, I open my eyes suddenly remember that we're still in Dez's room, we all fell asleep here last night. I look over at Trish she's lying in Dez's embrace and I smile, maybe they like each other too._

_I turn around to look at Austin and I caress his cheek softly, he opens his beautiful chocolate brown eyes and look into my eyes, I lean in to kiss him passionately. He kisses me back rolling on top of me and we kiss intensely for a while before I stop him._

"Austin, as much as I want too, we can't do this right now." _I almost moan._

"Why?" _He asks kissing me neck clearly forgot where we are._

"Because we're still in Dez's room, Trish and Dez is lying over there." _I giggle._

"I completely forgot." _He says embarrassed._

"I know, it's a good thing that they're still sleeping." _I giggle as he rolls of me lying by my side._

"Yeah, that would have been embarrassing." _He laughs._

"Yeah, it would." _I agree._

"I love you so much, Ally. I didn't even think that I could ever feel like this let alone this fast, but I feel for you instantly." _He says passionately caressing my cheek, I lean in and kiss him passionately this time I don't really care if Trish and Dez wake up all I want to kiss him. I roll on top of him kissing him, he doesn't seem to care either as he kisses me back hungrily lifting my top just a little bit up to feel my skin against his._

"You have no Idea how much I love you, just the thought of loosing you is tearing me apart." _I whisper passionately._

"I think I do." _He whispers passionately, kissing me again before he turns us around so he's on top of me and his legs is between mine. I run my fingers through his hair as he kisses my neck softly, right now I just wish that we were alone in his bed or in mine._

_I let my head fall back on the mattress and try hard not to moan because that would really be embarrassing if anyone heard it. I bring his lips softly back to mine completely forgetting where I am, I kiss his neck softly and slowly._

"Hey guys, do you mind? You're not alone you know." _Trish giggles. Austin rolls over and lie right beside me._

"Sorry." _I giggle. All four of us walk downstairs to get some breakfast, we decide on making pancakes together. After breakfast we all think that it's a good idea to go home since the sleep over wasn't planned, but when we get home it's clear that we're alone and have the house to our selves._

"So we're alone." _I smile._

"It looks that way and I believe we stared something earlier that we never got to finish." _He flirts._

"I love this side of you." _I say before I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him with all I got, he lifts me up and carry me to his room and he locks his door as soon as we get inside. He lets me down, I undo the buttons on his shirt and push it of him while he pulls my top over my head and undo my bra._

_We get rid of our pants and underwear fast before I pull him close, he kisses me pushing me gently towards the bed and I crawl unto his bed while he follows me. I kiss him passionately as he push inside me and I almost scream at the contact, but try hard to keep quiet._

_He's a bit rougher this time, but I don't mind. I run my fingers thought his hair, I already feel the pleasure in my tummy and I know that I'm close. I kiss him again as I went off the edge and follows right behind me looking into my eyes._

_When we finally catch our breaths again he rolls off me and I cuddle close to him. _"Wow, this just keeps getting better and better." _I say amazed._

"Of course it does we're a perfect match." _He says kissing me passionately again, suddenly I hear the front door go up followed by my dad's voice. _"Shit! Our parents are home." _I panic as we both jump up and get dresses in a hurry as soon as we're both dresses Austin unlocks the door and we both sit down on the piano bench and start to play a melody together._

"Hey you two, I just wanted to say that we're home and dinner is ready in an hour, if you ever sleep somewhere else then please text me or Mimi, luckily Dez's mom call us." _My dad informs._

"Sorry dad, we will." _I say and he closes the door again before walking downstairs. _"Wow, that was way too close." _I giggle._

"It was, but it was a little fun." _He says laughing with me before we continue playing music again._

* * *

**A/N:**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter sixth chapter. :) Please review and tell me what you think, I love hearing your thoughts. :)**

**Please check out my other Austin & Ally story called 'The Day My Life Changed Forever' (Now Complete). :)**

**If you like The Vampire Diaries then check out my two other Delena stories 'How Can I Live Without You' (Now Complete) and 'On The Island' and my Klaroline one-shot Called 'I Can't Forget You'.**

***Disclaimer I don't own Austin & Ally. I only own this story.**


End file.
